sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Harmonic Sonic
Sonic the Hedgehog |Scenariusz=David Villaire |Premiera=6 listopada 1993 |Numer=8 |Poprzedni=Hooked on Sonics |Następny=Sonic's Nightmare }} Harmonic Sonic – ósmy odcinek serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Mimo że został wyemitowany jako ósmy, początkowo wyprodukowano go jako dziewiąty odcinek. Fabuła Doktor Robotnik wysłał w kosmos rakietę z załogą specjalnie zaprojektowanych robotów. Rakieta transportowała Sky Spy, który był najnowszym wynalazkiem doktora. W trakcie przekraczania atmosfery, z rakiety odpadł jeden z jej silników i rozbił się w Knothole, budząc Sonica i pozostałych Freedom Fighters. Bohaterowie udali się na miejsce i zbadali rakietę. Rotor odciągnął Tailsa, aby nie dotykał rozgrzanego jeszcze silnika. Sally rozpoznała silnik, a Sonic domyślił się, że należał do Robotnika. Tails zauważył po chwili małego drona, którego wziął za satelitę. Sally uważała jednak, że nie mógł to być satelita, tylko urządzenie szpiegowskie. Oglądając kosmos przez teleskop, Rotor zauważył na pokładzie Sky Spy wiele sensorów, co potwierdziło jego szpiegowskie przeznaczenie. Sonic postanowił zniszczyć Sky Spy, ale Antoine nie wiedział, jak się do tego zabrać. Sally powiedziała, że za pomocą swojego radia, a Sonic postanowił zrobić użytek z silnika. Rotor podłączył jego bieżnię do silnika. Sonic wyciągnął następnie pierścień i zaczął się rozpędzać, zasilając silnik. W tym czasie w Robotropolis Snively powiadomił Robotnika o tym, że Sky Spy wykrył promieniowanie elektromagnetyczne w Great Forest. Robotnik kazał wysłać Stealthbota aby zbadał sytuację. Nieco później Sally i Antoine przechwycili sygnały radiowe ze Sky Spy, które Antoine próbował notować, ale były w niezrozumiałym języku. Sally przepuściła komunikaty przez Nicole i rozszyfrowała się. Potwierdziło się, że Sky Spy ich szpieguje, a także że Stealthbot został wysłany do znalezienia Knothole. Sally zaczęła bić na alarm i zebrała wszystkich Feedom Fighters, informując ich o sytuacji. Sonic i Rotor postanowili się zająć. Jeż ponownie zasilił bieżnię swoim biegiem. Tym razem była podłączona do dwóch słupów z antenami satelitarnymi, które wytarzały między sobą elektryczność. Rotor obserwował zbliżającego się Stealthbota przez lornetkę, która zabrał mu potem Sonic. Gdy Stealthbot zaczął się zbliżać i oddał pierwsze strzały, instalacja Rotora sparaliżowała go dwiema wiązkami elektryczności. Sonic i Rotor uciekli na bok, podczas gdy Stealthbot staranował słupy, odbił się kilka razy od wody, po czym wylądował na dnie jeziora. Po wyeliminowaniu go, Rotor zasiadł do silnika, który przygotowywał się do lotu. Na polecenie Sonica, Tails uruchomił maszynę, a Bunnie i Antoine wciągnęli ją na linie. Sally poprosiła Nicole o wyświetlenia odpowiedniego kąta startowego silnika. Gdy Nicole to zrobiła, Sally poinformowała Bunnie i Antoine, aby utrzymali silnik w tej pozycji. Po tym jak Antoine związał linę wokół drzewa Sally życzyła Sonicowi i Rotorowi powodzenia. Razem z Tailsem zaczęła odliczać czas do startu. Następnie wcisnęła przycisk na Nicole, a silnik uruchomił się i wystartował. Sonic i Rotor przebili się przez drzewa lasu i polecieli w kosmos. Zachwycił ich widok oddalającego się Mobiusa, ponieważ z takiej odległości nie było widać zniszczeń dokonanych przez Robotnika. Wkrótce jednak przerwało im pojawienie się spalin, które emitował Sky Spy. Rotor próbował ustabilizować kurs, aby wylądować, ale nie znalazł żadnego odpowiedniego miejsca. Sonic polecił Rotorowi, by wylądował w jednym z zagłębień. Kiedy mors opuścił statek, ten zaczął się ślizgać po powierzchni Sky Spy, po czym uderzył prosto w drzwi stacji. Sonic i Rotor weszli do środka, mając nadzieję, że nikt ich nie zauważył. Po chwili jednak powiedzieli sobie, że raczej natkną się na roboty. Kiedy szukali głównych sensorów, na drogę wyskoczył im robot, którego Sonic uznał za paskudnego. Rotor rozpoznał w nim maszynę z kamerą, która przekazywała Robotniwko transmisję ze stacji. Doktor nie mógł uwierzyć, że jeżowi udało się dostać na Sky Spy. Sonic natomiast przekazał robotowi i jednocześnie Robotnikowi, że zniszczy jego stację. Następnie uciekł razem z Rotorem, a Robotnik kazał Snively'emu zaalarmować załogę Sky Spy. Jeden z robotów przyjął komunikat i swoimi mackami zaczął uruchamiać alarmy. Sonic i Rotor skradali się po cichu przez postawioną w stan gotowości stację, ale w pewnym momencie złapały ich macki należące do zielonego robota. Sonicowi udało się przebiec po ścianach pomieszczenia i zawiązać swoją mackę wokół robota. Następnie jeż uwolnił się, opuścił po macce trzymającej Rotora i oswobodził przyjaciela. Obaj zaczęli spadać, ale chwycili się drążka i wylądowali bezpiecznie. Rotor cały się trząsł, ale udawał, że się nie bał. Następnie udał się razem z Soniciem aby zbadać tawernę stacji. Sonic postanowił wejść do środka i zdobyć informacje o sensorach, ale Rotor go zatrzymał. Jeż wpadł następnie na pomysł, aby przebrać się za robota wykorzystując pobliskie wiadra i inne części. W tawernie roboty siedziały przy stołach, bawiły się, a także grały muzykę. Sonic wszedł do środka, grając na gitarze. Podszedł następnie do sceny i uniknął krzesła, które zostało w niego rzucone. Postanowił dołączyć się do kapeli i zaczął grać, ale robot z dwoma saksofonami ostrzegł go, aby był dobry. Podczas gry jeż kopnął pomarańczowego robota. Kiedy skończył, roboty obrzuciły go obelgami, a także rzuciły w niego napojem, który trafił pomarańczowego robota. Robot grający na saksofonach powiedział Sonicowi, że był okropny, na co jeż odpowiedział mu ripostą. Z powodu tej obelgi robot chciał go zaatakować, ale Sonic przewrócił go, uderzając gitarą w nogi. Robot wstał, a jego saksofony były przekrzywione. Sonic powiedział mu, że teraz wygląda lepiej. Robot zapytał się Sonica, gdzie został przydzielony, na co ten odpowiedział mu, że zajmował się sensorami szpiegowskimi. Sonic został uznany za mózgowego robota, które nie były mile widziane w tej tawernie. Sonic zaczął oskarżać robota o to, że nie ma mózgu, ponieważ nie potrafi odpowiedzieć na proste pytanie. Kiedy robot przyjął wyzwanie, Sonic zadał mu pytanie o położenie sensorów szpiegowskich. Robot bez problemu odpowiedział na pytanie, po czym Sonic przyznał mu, że ma mózg. Jednak po tym robot zdmuchnął za pomocą swoich saksofonów wiadro z głowy Sonica i zdemaskował go. Próbował go złapać, ale Sonic uciekł ze sceny. Został jednak otoczony przez roboty. Udało mu się je zatrzymać i przepchnąć się między nimi. Po tym jak uciekł z tawerny, zabrał ze sobą Rotora i ukrył się. Obaj dotarli do wieży, na której zamontowane były sensory. Bohaterowie opuścili się na linie w dół, ale zwrócili na siebie uwagę fioletowego robota ze szczypcami. Sonic skradał się za maszyną i nie został przez nią zauważony. W pewnym momencie Rotor wyskoczył robotowi na drogę i miał zostać zaatakowany, ale Sonic uderzył go z tyłu. Następnie, z pomocą Rotora, zablokował szczypce robota na pobliskich barierkach. Sonic zabrał Rotora i obaj pobiegli na wieżę z sensorami. Rotor powiedział tam Sonicowi, aby odłączył główny sensor. Jeż wyciągnął przekaźnik z anteny satelitarnej i wrzucił go do jednego z szybów, powodując zwarcie, które objęło całą stację. Widząc to, Robotnik wpadł we wściekłość i kazał Snively'emu zatrzymać jeża, a także odwołać Stealthbota, który przeszukiwał Great Forest. Słysząc rozkaz od Snively'ego, Sally i Antoine podbiegli do teleskopu i zobaczyli zwarcie Sky Spy. Sally miała nadzieję, że Sonic i Rotor wracają do domu. Bohaterowie znaleźli Hover Unit, który Rotor uruchomił, choć nie wiedział za bardzo jak pilotować maszynę. Sonic zapiął się i po chwili zaczął się nudzić zbyt wolną prędkością. Rotor otworzył panel z przyciskami turbo, a Sonic kazał mu wcisnąć wszystkie. Kiedy to się stało, Hover Unit odleciał z wielką prędkością w stronę Mobiusa. Zaczęli zbliżać się do Knothole, gdzie zostali zauważeni przez Sonica i Sally. Z trudem wylądowali, rozbijając się o pobliskie drzewo. Kiedy wyszli, Sally zapytała ich czy wszystko z nimi w porządku, a także przedstawiła im nowy problem. Sky Spy był zbyt chwiejny. Po tym jak Sonic obejrzał stację przez teleskop, zaczął się niepokoić, że może uderzyć w Knothole. Aby go odciągnąć, Sally zaproponowała Rotorowi użycie jego Super Magnet. Sonic i Rotor ustawili magnes na pustkowiu. Po tym jak jeż zobaczył spadający Sky Spy przez lornetkę, Rotor uruchomił urządzenie. Magnes zaczął przyciągać Sky Spy, a gdy stacja była już blisko, Sonic zabrał Rotora i razem z nim uciekł z dala od eksplozji stacji kosmicznej. Robotnik i Cluck byli wściekli. Robotnik poprzysiągł zemstę i zagroził Snively'emu, aby ją zapamiętał. W Knothole, Freedom Fighters ponownie się zebrali. Sally opowiedziała o bohaterskich czynach Sonica i Rotora. Freedom Fighters wiwatowali na ich cześć, a po chwili zjawił się sam Rotor z nową maszyną, która miała ułożyć kolce Sonica, które po ostatniej akcji przerzedziły się. Sonic zaczął biec po bieżni i założył sobie na głowę urządzenie, które miało ułożyć jego kolce. Jednakże coś poszło nie tak i kolce Sonica ułożyły się w kształt irokeza, na co jeż zareagował z krzykiem. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sally *Nicole *Rotor *Antoine Depardieu *Bunnie Rabbot *Doktor Robotnik *Cluck *Snively *Swat-bot *Stealthbot